Baby It's Cold Outside
by li-flower
Summary: Roy will do whatever it takes to get Riza to stay, not that she's really opposed to the idea. RoyxRiza songfic. AU-ish.


**A/N**: A late Yule/Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa gift for the reviews of my 1st 2 FMA fics: Henrika, Misaka42, Apparition7, Sin of Envy, seto'sgal29, and cm34.  
The Harry Connick Jr. (kisses) -LeAnne Womak version of "Baby It's Cold Outside" came on the radio, and I was suddenly inspired to do a songfic. Roy and Riza had been on my mind since I was working on another fic centered around them, and they seemed to fit the song's scenario. This turned out to be a lot longer than expected, and I'm hoping I did both the song and the character justice (personally I think I'm better at the angsty stuff). --Hana Li

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, and "Baby It's Cold Outside" is by Frank Loesser

* * *

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

Christmas was indeed a time of miracles. Roy Mustang was actually enjoying the holidays, despite the snow (due to no paperwork). The party Maes Hughes convinced him to throw was successful (must have been the alcohol). Ed Elric managed to lose his temper only twice (because he was only present for anhour). Jean Havoc showed up with a gorgeous date, one that was actually human (who knows how that happened). And then there was Riza Hawkeye.

Even if he didn't show it, Roy was floored when she took off her coat. Her silky blond hair slid past her bare shoulders. The burgundy dress brought out the unique reddish brown shade of her eyes. Theslinky materialstopped aboveherknee, a length unheard of in Riza's wardrobe. Then there were those sexy knee-high black boots. Her outfit was simple compared to those of the other girls at the party, but she was a stunner. Every male in the room had been just as surprised to see their stoic First Lieutenant looking. . . well, not so intimidating.

He always did think she was an attractive woman. He never asked her out on a date because he wished to set her apart from the vapid beauties who were only good for a night's tryst. Not to mention the consequences he would face as her superior. Throughout the years, the Colonel had grown fond of his right-hand woman, and he knew that she felt the same way. If there was the perfect time to make a move, it would be tonight. Riza ended up being the last to leave.

_I really can't stay (Baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go way (Baby, it's cold outside)  
The evening has been (I've been hopin' that you'd drop in)  
So very nice (I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice)  
_

Riza had been surprised to discover that Roy was hosting a Christmas party. Then again, Hughes had knack for being very persuasive. So did his wife. Gracia convinced her to buy the dress when they went shopping earlier that week. The boots were already sitting in the closet, a gift from her sister, waiting for the right occasion.

She wasn't quite prepared for the response she received. In fact, she was surprised to see the guys looking so. . . nice. These were the men who would wear jeans and a T-shirt to work if they could get away with it. Roy Mustang stood out in her eyes. Already a handsome man, he looked exceptional in his tuxedo. Moreover, he didn't make a fool of himself gawking at her; like usual, he played it cool.

Riza didn't intend to stay so long. Tomorrow, she was going to church with her extended family. It was tradition so her parents would give her hell if she missed it. Fortunately they didn't live too far from Roy's house. She had been caught up in conversing with Roy. Since he was busy playing host, they didn't have a chance to talk until late in the evening. Pretty soon, they were the only ones around.

"Thank you for hosting the party. Good night, sir," she said.

He smiled. "You don't have to be so formal tonight, and it was my pleasure having you."

_My mother will start to worry (Hey beautiful, what's your hurry)  
And father will be pacing the floor (Listen to that fireplace roar)  
So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
Well, maybe just a half a drink more (Put some music on while I pour)  
_

As Riza headed out the door, Roy's hand caught her wrist. It was the first time they had made contact, and she was sure the goose bumps weren't from the cold. She didn't protest when he placed his other hand on the small of her back, guiding her back inside. "Stay the night. The weather is getting worse, and you shouldn't be out in the cold dressed like that. You're already freezing," he told her.

"I can't. I already promised to go to church with myfamily tomorrow," she replied before twisting out of his grasp.

"Then at least have a cup of coffee before you head out."

The First Lieutenant hesitated. She glanced out the window and saw that the snowflakes had turned into a storm over the course of the night. Although she convinced herself that she only stayed to see if the weather improved, it was Roy's sexy smile that made his offer irresistible.

Of course, Roy didn't show that he was thrilled. If he could be level-headed at one thing, it was dealing with women, and he bet that the same situation was the one thing that could get Riza flustered. He found that he couldn't resist touching her, agitating the calm waters of her demeanor. After removing her coat, he took her elbow and lead her to the couch.

The practical side of Riza's mind screamed that this wasn't appropriate, the physical contact, her reactions. Roy was sitting dangerously close, and no doubt he was waiting for the right time to "accidentally" brush up against her. At other occasions, she would have pulled out her gun, but she was too focused on her racing heart. Even though it wasn't something she was used to experiencing, it wasn't a bad thing at all. Oh, curse family traditions! Despite wanting to stay, she needed to leave before anything could happen. Duty always came before desire.

_The neighbors might think (Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink (No cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)  
_

"You know, Riza, you don't strike me as a religious individual," Roy remarked.

She hadn't paid attention to the blunt comment. All she could focus on was the way he said her name. Typically, he would address her as "Hawkeye" or "Lieutenant." She never knew something so trivial as a name could affect her this way. She wanted him to say it again, letting his smooth voice bring music to her ears.

"Riza?" There was the contact again, his hand on her knee. It was rare for him to not wear his alchemy gloves.

"Oh sorry, I was just. . . thinking." Then she remembered what he said. "I'm not really religious, but my family has been going to church on Christmas since I was little. We'd meet up with our relatives and then spend the day at one of their houses. This year, it's my parents' turn."

Roy loved watching her contemplate. He had admired the sight when no one else was around. She'd get so wrapped up whatever was occupying her mind. The intensity in her eyes would scare most people, but he found it downright sexy. It didn't help that tonight he knew that her thoughts weren't about family traditions.

_I oughtta say no, no, no sir (You mind if I move in closer)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (And what's the sense in hurting my pride)  
I really can't stay (Oh baby, don't hold out)  
Oh, but it's cold outside_

They must have sat looking at each other for more than a minute, unconsciously closing the gap. Finally Riza's propriety kicked in. She stood up. "I really should leave. Thank you. . . Roy."

That was it. The quiet way in which she said his name gave him the resolve to make a move. There was no way Riza was going to leave tonight. He grabbed her wrist again. "It's not safe to drive out there."

"Just because you're uncomfortable about the snow doesn't mean I can't handle it." Her sudden defiance was turning him on. God, the woman had no clue what she was doing to him.

_I simply must go (It's cold outside)  
The answer is no (Baby, its cold outside)  
The welcome has been (So lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)_

It was getting too uncomfortable. If Riza didn't leave now, there was no way she would get home in time fora good night's rest. She hated to think the gossip that would travel amongst her siblings and cousins. Or worse, the conclusions her aunts would jump to. They were the sort of ladies who disapproved of her decision to join the military. Also, the men in her family had a tendency to be overprotective.

"I don't think your family would want you out in this storm," Roy said, his voice growing husky.

"You have no idea about my family."

She would have give anything to spend Christmas away from her relatives. Their fixation on tradition of all forms could drive anyone insane. Weighing her options, she didn't have much to look forward to. If she returned, they would pester her about being the oldest unmarried woman in the family after church. If she stayed, she'd still have to face them in the evening. Either option had the consequences, but only one had a reward. Was it worth the price though?

_My sister will be suspicious (Your lips look delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door (I ain't worried about you brother)  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (That ol' biddy, she ain't gonna bother me)  
Well maybe just a cigarette more (You don't need no cigarette, its smokin' plenty up in here)  
_

Roy was engaged in a mental battle of his own. However, he didn't have much of a choice. It took all hisself-control to prevent him from pulling her towards him and never letting her go. His imagination had already ran wild. The things he would do to her– if she wasn't armed. Still, where could she keep that gun in that little dress? It had to be somewhere, and his mind was having fun guessing.

He couldn't remember the last time a woman had this kind of effect on him. Sure, any hot girl in a miniskirt could elicit his interest, but if she refused his offer, he'd move on. When did he become so damn persistent?

"I have to go." Those words brought him out of his thoughts. Riza's hand was on the door knob.

He took a deep breath. His mind had been made for him. It was better to resign before the pain would be too unbearable. However, that plan failed the moment he helped her put on her coat. Thesensation of her hand brushing against his convinced him that he couldn't let her slip away. He'd lose her for good if he did.

_I've got to get home (Baby, you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me a comb (It's up to your knees out there)  
You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
Oh, but don't you see (How can you do this thing to me)_

This was wrong on all levels. He was her superior for goodness sake! Riza couldn't imagine the ramifications if she chose to stay. Considering how popular the Colonel was, someone would come over before she left, and then the secret would be out. Things spread quickly in the military.

Nevertheless, she couldn't deny her feelings for him. The right words was all she needed to let go of the door knob. Or actions. Halfway through helping her put her coat on, Roy changed his mind. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her towards him. "It's cold outside," he whispered into her ear. "I'll keep you warm."

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Well, think of my lifelong sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)  
I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)  
Oh, but baby it's cold outside_

Surprisingly, Roy had been content with just holding Riza, resting his chin on top of her head. As long as she was close, everything seemed perfect. Then he saw what must have been the work of Hughes, a sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway to the dining room. He smirked; he would have to thank his devious friend later on.

Riza always admired Roy's passion. Now she got to experience a different side of it, through something she hadn't experienced in a very long time: a kiss. Gentle and delicate like the snowflakes of the early evening, it grew to be as forceful as the storm, smothering any doubts she had about his feelings for her. "Thank you," she whispered when she caught her breath. It was directed to both Roy and the plant that allowed her to get away with the kiss. Some traditions weren't so bad after all.

For a man who hated water in any of its form, Roy Mustang decided that it should snow more often.


End file.
